A Modern Fairy Tale
by Chicke
Summary: Now in the modern Era Kagome learns that demons are the least of her problems. How was she to know that vampires were real? Twilight Crossover Kagome/Edward a series of interconnected drabbles and one-shots
1. Prelude

**A Modern Fairy Tale**

Summary: Now in the modern Era Kagome learns that demons are the least of her problems. How was she to know that vampires were real? Twilight Crossover Kagome/Edward a series of interconnected drabbles and one-shots

Do not own Twilight or Inuyasha No copyright infringement intended I make no money from these stories. The plot is however mine!

**Prelude**

This tale begins with the end, the end of my feudal fairy tale. The good guys won and the bad guy lost, all was well in the world. Well almost all, it would seem that the disappearance of the jewel brought about my disappearance in that era. No longer was I needed to balance the evils of the jewel so I was sent back.

I barely made it into High School, but managed to graduate with honors. Life was normal again; I was a normal teenage girl, only with a secret power; that I still practiced. My eyes had been opened by my experiences in the past and I refuse to allow the wool to be pulled over them again. I won't be found helpless when I have the skills necessary to protect me and mine.

It took 6 years before I noticed that I have not changed. I had not survived my foray through time fundamentally unchanged as I had believed. I should have realized sooner, how many times in the past had someone told me that I was untouched by time? I had thought at the time it was a side effect of not belonging to that time period, that time did not affect me because I had not been born yet.

Souta was now 15, the age I was when I fell down the well. On his birthday Jii-chan made a huge production of boarding up the well house so he could not enter it, even if he wanted. A picture of me than was brought to light and my family and I noticed then that I still could pass as my 15 year old self.

I knew if this turned out to be more than just good DNA then I would have to figure out how to survive not aging in the modern era; when such things were no longer known.

I had thought my unchanging face was the only problem I would face in this modern world, but I was wrong. I was not prepared to face something that was neither human nor demon.

\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. The Beginning

**Do Not own Twilight or Inuyasha. All mistakes are mine! please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1  
The Beginning**

It has been a year since I realized I had stopped aging.

The day began like all others; I woke up, showered, than got dressed. My mother was downstairs cooking breakfast for Souta, Jii-chan and I. We all sat down and quickly ate our food after thanking Momma for making it. Then we all left to start our day.

Souta was the first to leave, rushing off to school. He was now in his first year of High School. Jii-chan left to start his shrine duties, and I knew momma would join him shortly. I left to university, with my powers I would make an excellent doctor.

The day continued on like normal, I finished my classes and went to my shift at the hospital, I was an LPN. I began to get a strange feeling when darkness fell, I knew something was wrong. It felt like a strange premonition, a feeling of dread and fear. I always trust my instincts they have never stirred me wrong before. I knew I had to go, had to leave now.

My heart pounded in my chest making my blood rush and adrenaline surge through me. I had not felt like this since the feudal era, thoughts of my family rushed through me and I knew they were in trouble. I don't know how I knew, but I did. My Ki rushed through me; preparing my body for battle, looking for an outlet preferably a demon to fry, but there was none.

I had to go before I was too late.

So I dropped what I was doing and ran out the hospital without telling anyone, nothing mattered more to me at this moment than getting home, something was wrong.

My feet grew wings and I ran, I knew I was nothing but a blur to the humans around me but I didn't care who seen, I was needed somewhere. I weaved through the crowd and often clipped people's shoulders, but I did not allow that to stop me, I just gained more speed. I was running out of time, something was telling me I was going to be too late if I could not get there faster.

My chest burned and heat collect than centered on my heart. I knew my Ki was trying to help me, though I knew not how. My mind was centered on reaching the shrine in time.

One moment I was running for all I was worth down a busy street than the next I was stumbling along the court yard of my family's shrine.

I had somehow teleported.

I had wasted no more than a Nano second on the realization than I was running into the house a scream on my lips. "NO!" My arms lifted of their own volition and the heat and power rushed from my chest to my arms and engulfed the thing at my mother's throat.

The room filled with pink light as the thing attacking my mother crumbled to dust. 'Good, my Ki can kill it.' I thought viciously satisfied while turning my eye to the only other creature in the house still among the living. I curled my fingers willing my Ki into my palm; I pulled back my elbow about to thrust my arm out at the creature holding Souta.

"Ahhhhh!" Souta screamed his face contorted in pain and fear as he sailed through the air at me. I brace myself for the hit ready to erect a barrier to protect us, but it wasn't needed.

The creature fled like a coward the moment my attention was diverted.


	3. Mother, Grandfather, and Brother

******All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2  
Mother, Grandfather, and Brother**

I knew Souta was still alive though he was twitching and groaning in pain, so my worry was for our mother. She had collapsed to the ground the moment the monster no longer held her up. "Momma!" I called to her my voice frantic as I slide up to her side and immediately began to scan her with my healing Ki.

She was dangerously low on blood but her heart rate was strong and there were no signs of poison either. She was just unconscious. 'Thank Kami for small favors.' I thought as I turned to Jii-chan and closed my eyes in despair the moment they landed on him.

Momma I knew would heal, but she would have to do so without my help. I knew I would have to call the police and they can't come here to see her unconscious, missing a ton of blood, but no wound to explain it. Tears filled my eyes as I continued to look at him; I was too late to him.

His head was at an odd angle and his throat looked to be chewed out, his skin was a pasty white. If the broken neck didn't kill him the lack of blood had. Tears burned in my eyes as a need for vengeance burned in my chest.

'It got away' I thought rage and loss warring within me; I knew I could hunt it, and I will. That creature is living on borrowed time. 'When they are better I will track it!' I promised myself.

"Kagome!" The pain and fear in that scream brought me up short and quickly cleared my mind of vengeful thoughts. "Souta!" I returned his call for help rushing back to his side as he writhes in pain on the floor. My healing Ki rushing towards my hands even before I came to a stop at his side. Starting at his neck I closed the wound and allowed myself to search through him.

His heart beat furiously in his chest as his blood rushed through his veins, 'there' I thought as I came upon an alien substance in his blood. It was attaching to the tissue and blood cells it came in contact with multiplying at a rate that was dizzying. My healing Ki passed over it harmlessly and I called forth my purification.

I guided my miko Ki through his blood stream as quickly as I could destroying whatever I could of the substance trying to take over his body. "Shit!" I screamed at myself as I realized what I needed to do.

I had to call the hospital to get help for our mother and someone to take Jii-chan body, I had to hide Souta and report him missing. I could not allow them to take him to a hospital when I had no idea what that creature did to him, and if I could stop it.

It took me 10 minutes to drag Souta from the living room to the bolt hold hidden within the closet. Placing a pillow beneath his head I prayed he could understand me. "Souta, I need to call the police, Momma needs help and Jii-chan is dead. You can't make any noise, whatever that creature did to you when it bite you is changing you. You can't afford to go to a hospital; I won't be able to help you then." I moved his bangs from his forehead "It wasn't human Souta, and odds are if I can't stop the spread of poison you will no doubt be turned into whatever that creature was." I knew he understood by his silence alone.

After filling Souta with as much purification as I possibly can safely I ran to the phone and called 119* "My family has been attacked and my brother kidnapped, please come quickly!"


	4. Half Human

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 3  
Half Human**

The Paramedics collected my mother while the coroner's office collected the body of my Jii-chan. The police collected my statement and filed a missing persons report for Souta. They asked all the normal 'can you think of anyone that would want to hurt your family' questions and when I answered negative they left me with a card and advised me to call if I remembered anything that could help locate Souta, or who was behind the attack.

The process took a couple of hours to complete and I was getting really worried about Souta the longer they lingered.

Once the house was cleared of all guest I engaged the locked and rushed to Souta's side, my Ki sparking in my hand as I ran.

"You are so brave little brother," I encouraged my tone soft, soothing. Both my hands were aglow with an intense pink light as they hovered over his body. I was scanning him as I purified the strange poison in his blood.

Tears rushed to my eyes as I saw what my powers were telling me. The two hours I spent getting momma help and dealing with the police had cost us.

The poison was so far in his system now that it has begun to saturate his organs, changing them. "God, Souta what is happening to you?" I asked myself knowing that he was in shape to actually answer or even hear me as he writhes in pain silently.

I scared me, his organs seemed to be trying to crystalize. I knew what I had to do; first I had to stop the further crystallization of his organs, while also allowing the uninfected organs to match the infected. It was going to be extremely difficult to accomplish.

I shake my mind free of worry, and with pure determination and will I set about doing all I could to stop the poison from spreading anymore. Then I will try to reverse the damage that occurred while I was getting Momma help and talking to the police. I had to at least try to eliminate the threat before I even attempted to do any damage control.

7 days passed in a blur of sweat, pain, and tears; I had not been able to reverse the damage to his organs after they had been exposed to the poison. However, I was able to keep the poison from damaging him anymore, but the damage had been done. My brother was now only half human.

The change my brother had gone through had been completed on a biological level so completely that I knew we would have no choice but to search out what it was that attack us. 'We need to find out what the other half of him is exactly, and how it will affect him both presently and in the future.'

Finally after 7 days of obliviousness Souta opened his eyes for the first time since the attack.


	5. Blood Lust

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 4  
Blood Lust**

I was there the first time Souta opened his eyes, I have been here since the police left 7 days ago. The only time I had left the side of my brother was to eat, shower, or use the restroom. The blue eyes we had gained from our father were now rimmed a crimson red, his face was contorted in fear and confusion. His fear prompted me to take his teenage sized body into my arms, and coo comfortingly at him.

"Ouch" I exclaimed as I felt teeth pierce the skin of my arm. "Souta!" his grip on my arm was tight and I knew it would bruise. I wasn't afraid, I had guessed that whatever it was that attacked our family fed on blood like a vampire of some kind, and I knew the chances were high that he would crave blood as well, on some level. We needed to find out if the craving was controllable or if we were putting our mother in danger by staying.

I began to pet his head soothingly as he continued to franticly pull at my arm, consuming my blood. "Shh, It's ok now Souta." I cooed trying to calm him. He was still making distressed sounds like a scared animal, even as he drank my blood. "We'll figure it out together, you are not alone." I continued to sooth him as best I could and I knew my words were reaching him as he stopped making the strange sounds and his frantic pulling at my blood turned into gentle sucking. "You have the Queen of weirdness as your sister after all" I chuckled wryly as he closed his eyes and slowed disengaged his teeth.

The moment his teeth was out of my skin a sharp burning occurred at the wound. It felt like it was on fire, "Shit!" I cursed waving my arm about even as my Ki gathered at the bite mark burning the poison before it could spread. The pain of purification intensified the burn of the poison for only 2 heart beats before it was gone and the wound healed completely.

"Kagome!" Souta's voice was clearly alarmed as he watched her wave her arm about like a lunatic before she lowered it once again to her lap.

"I'm ok now Souta." I took a breath trying to gather my thoughts. I needed to formulate what I was going to tell him and ask him.

"What happened? Is Momma ok? One of those things killed Jii-chan!" he was scared that much was clear. Scared so much so, that he reverted to his childhood actions and sorted out the safety and comfort of my arms.

Wrapping him in my embrace I offered him the solace he required and answered his questions as honestly as I could. "Momma's ok, she's still in the hospital. Jii-chan's body it on hold until she is released to make preparations for a funeral and what not."

He nods "What now?" he asks and I can tell he know he's different, just not how much different.

"You're ok now Souta, however as I'm sure you can tell; I wasn't able to completely stop the poison from affecting you. I think it was vampires that attacked us Souta. While I was not able to completely heal you I was able to make sure you were not turned into one of the undead. You are still half human and your heart beats in your chest, though it does beat excessively fast." I pause for a moment trying to decide what to do or say from here.

"Ok," I clapped my hands together shifting my body and turning his to face me while I sat on my knees. "First you should know that no matter what Souta, you have me. Second we need to find out if you can control your cravings, we don't want to put momma at risk. Third if we can't stay then we have to leave the country, you would be expected to continue schooling and you've change to much to not notice. Fourth we need to find out everything we can about what you have been change into, without being noticed by those creatures. Fifth your stronger, a whole hell of a lot stronger then you use to be; we need to see what you are capable of now. Are you fast, strong, do you have any special abilities we need to train? We need to test what we do know about vampires, will you burn in the sun? Is silver bad for you? Garlic? We need to find out if you have any weakness, so they don't catch us by surprise." I listed off the first few things I had worried over while he changed.

Souta nodded in total agreement, he did not want to burst into flames if he walked in to the sun!


	6. The Sparkly Cross Dressing EMO Vampire

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5  
The Sparkly Cross Dressing EMO Vampire**

"BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I could not help myself if anyone else was seeing what I was at this moment you too would be laughing. Though I will admit I was having a bit more than a simple laugh. My head was thrown back in glee and I had my arms wrapped around my waist while I was bent over slightly. "BWAHHHHHHHAHHHHHHAHHH!"

"It isn't that funny!" Souta muttered embarrassment colored his aura, but not his cheeks. "I would have rather burned," he muttered arms crossing as he steps back into the shadow.

About 5 hours after Souta woke up the sun was in the center of the sky; we decided than to test the sunlight issue. We exited out the back of the house, he stood within the shadow, "On 5 step out, if it hurts step back inside." I instructed stepping out first so I could be ready in case he needed my help.

The moment he took a single step outside I could not contain myself, he glittered like a diamond. Actually he sparkled like a fairy! "Well at least we know now you won't burst into flame, I guess we know why vampires are rumored to never be out in the sun."

"I'm a freaking vampire disco ball!" Souta was justifiably upset, everything he had ever known had change.

A few hours past after the sparkling incident and the sun was setting, now was the time for us to see if Souta can control the urges. We stood on the top step of the shrine grounds looking Souta directly in the eyes "We need to find out if you can be near someone without biting them." I said the exasperation clearly in my voice as I tried to explain why we had to venture outside in disguise to my petulant little brother.

"I know that!" Souta snaps his voice hissing as he pulls the skirt, I had forced him into down.

I pressed my lips together in an effort to keep the smile off my face, while I patiently informed him; "You are a missing person Souta, you can't be seen. No one will recognize you like this." And they wouldn't not with how he looks now, he was wearing a long black haired wig, one my blouses and one of our mothers skirts.

"How are we going to do this?" Souta asks because he knew me well enough to know that I had a plan.

"Ok, first we don't know if the smell will affect you. We need to make sure we get away from the shrine, so you'll need to hold your breath or breathe as little as possible." I place my index finger to my lips, "we don't want to have any possible accidents close to the shrine, which can be traced back to us." It was strange to be talking about death of a human so casually.

Souta looked down at the ground his strange aura filled with hate. "Hey" I said softly pulling him into my arms. "This isn't your fault, and you'll learn to control yourself in time. Remember Souta you only just woke up recently and no one is perfect." He nodded mollified stepping out of my embrace.

I watched the innocence in his eyes slowly taint with sadness. "OK, that answers that!" I exclaimed my voice bright.

His eyes widened with confusion and surprise with my outburst, "what?"

I smirk, "Your all self-loathing EMO now, it's obvious that you've joined the clichéd EMO vampire club." I said quickly taking off at a dead run, only to gasp in surprise.

Souta Sparkled in the Sun and was super-fast, like demon fast.


	7. Breaking It To Momma

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6  
Breaking It To Momma**

It had come to a great surprise when we realized that Souta could hold his breath an incredibly long time, 10 minutes to be exact. The more we found out about him the more it became blaringly obvious that we had to find a way to learn about what Souta had become.

He was fast, he could go prolonged periods of time without breathing, and he sparkled like a disco ball. We were also happy to know that while the cravings were strong, Souta had enough self-discipline to sustain and control his urges. Now all we had to was find out where to go and what to do from here. Souta couldn't return to his life, he had changed too much physically in appearance for his changes to be unnoticeable.

Momma came home a week after Souta had awoken and Jii-chan's funeral was 3 days following that. Souta for obvious reason could not come; he was upset to miss it.

Momma asked me to go with her to the store to help with the groceries since Souta can't be seen in public. I agreed sensing that she had asked me for reasons other than to help her. I knew my assumption was correct the moment we were away from the shrine and Souta's new hearing range. "Kagome, how is Souta coping really?" her mother asked concern in her tone. She worried about the changes this has already caused in her youngest child and did not know how to deal with it.

I watched her out the corner of my eyes for a moment before I answered her, "He's coping the best he can under the circumstances, which is extremely well all things considered." I licked my lips knowing what I was going to say next is going to be hard on her. "I think the creatures that attacked us were immortal. Souta is as un-ageing now as I am."

She gasps "Are you sure?" she asks for confirmation that I knew she was at least subconsciously aware of.

"Yes, the poison that entered his blood stream from the bite almost completely crystalized all his organs, as it is he is now venomous as well." I tried to explain as best as I could with what little I understood.

"But, I was bitten as well and had not changed!" her mother sounded a bit hysterical at this point. I think she knew where I was leading this conversation and was worried about being alone.

"Because my powers were able to purify the poison before it got too deep in your blood. Souta's situation was different, when he was bitten the creature threw him at me, but he was moving, alive. You were unconscious, I needed to make sure you would live; I had not known about the poison at this time. I healed you enough so that you wouldn't die, but that the hospital would not be suspicious. When I got back to Souta I found that the poison in his blood was multiplying faster than I could purify it. I cleansed as much as I could and got him to somewhere safe, so I could call for help. In the 2 hours it took them to leave the poison had spread to his organs and started to change them. I can't purify on a biological level without destroying the actual organ itself. All I could do at this point was to control it, make sure he did not change any further. We think the creatures that attacked us were vampires, or at least that was what we had taken to calling them."

Momma let out a tearful sob as her heart broke for her son. "He's not like you Kagome, this could destroy him! What will he do if he has to kill people to live! Has he been?" she broke off unable to continue her line of questioning.

"No, mom he hasn't killed anyone. Souta has been drinking my blood since he woke; it seems to be helping to control his cravings. Being a Miko I can purify the poison from his bite and my Ki makes it so my blood replenishes quickly. He can live without killing as long as we stay together." Her mother looked relieved but it was short lived as I continued, "But, I think we need to leave Japan, we can't stay here, and Souta can't stay here. We need to find out what he was changed into, and it's not healthy for him to be cooped up in the house." I said as carefully as I could since I knew this would hurt her.

"You need to leave, but how? If Souta is a missing person you can't get a passport, or a Visa to go anywhere?" She was right of course, but I had a plan.


	8. Don't You Love It When Things Just Fall

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 7  
Don't You Love It When Things Just Fall Into Place?**

It's been two months since I spoke with my mother about Souta and the inevitable departure she will soon be facing. Within those two months I submerged myself in old scrolls and spells; to fine tune my plan. There were many steps that needed to be completed before we could leave and least of all was an actual destination. The creatures spoke English, so the best place to start would probably be the Americas.

The first thing we decided upon was where, and it was decided that the best place to start would be the cloudiest. The Quileute Indian Reservation and surrounding area topped the list, but we could not try to move into such a community without coming into some kind of scrutiny. However, there was a town not far from the reservation that was only a bit bigger in population, but much larger in land. It will be easier to get lost in, to be unnoticed. It was a perfect area for hiking and not far from the mountains, plenty of caves. We will be heading to Forks Washington.

The second part of the plan was to get Souta to America without being noticed, a bit impossible I know, but like I told momma I had a plan. I had this idea because of Shippo, once when I was in the past with the help of a fake exorcist lady we had met, and some fox magic we had been able to make someone invisible for a short time.

I spent one of the two months experimenting with Ofuda charms and the level of power needed to accomplish what we needed. After about 200 failures I finally succeeded in creating an Ofuda that will allow a person to be invisible for 2 hours. The power level needed however was astronomical.

Illusion was not something Miko Ki was normal used for so there no already made instructions for such a thing. Because of this I had decided to start my own grimoire of sorts and record the instructions for future Miko. I had always personally felt that Miko Ki and Youki were somewhat alike in how they could be used in reference to magic. I had never been happier to be right than I was when I finally succeeded. I now had a way to sneaking Souta out of the country.

The third part of the plan was probably the most important. We needed a way to live, it is the summer months there now, but it won't always be so. I don't mind roughing it like I did in the past; I am worried about Souta though. He is very much a child of the modern era; he would not know what to do with himself without electronics. There are no video games when you live in a cave.

As hard as I knew this part would be on him Souta, needed to learn how to survive without money. He is young and would only ever be able to play the high school role, which would mean part time jobs. Not much to live on, and I am not much better; I stopped aging around the same time as him. Technically we are the same age physically and I would not have been able to stay much longer at the hospital without drawing attention to my youthfulness. I don't need people to think I discovered the fountain of youth!

The next problem to be solved was money. We needed money for the tickets, we needed money for supplies, and we needed money for food and other hygienic necessities. I discovered the solution to that problem in my room. I was going through my things packing a suit case and a backpack of things I was going to take with me, after telling Souta to do the same. I had come across a pair hakama that Kaede had leant me after I had destroyed one of my school uniforms, and within the folds of those pants were a small purple bag.

3 gold Ryo twinkled from within my palm as I looked down at them trying to remember when they had been given to me; I briefly remember Miroku given them to me saying they were for all the supplies I had brought to the past, only I had obviously forgotten about it, and the hakama was bunched up and discarded in my closet without being put through the laundry.

It took me three hours before I found a place that could buy all three from me. I had no time to research their worth, but I was able to get 3 thousand American dollars for all them. Now we had a way to purchase the things we needed and I booked my plane ticket plus the seat next to me stating it was for phobia purposes.

'I had always wanted to go to America' I thought as I pocketed the coins and left to sell them. By this time next week Souta and I will be in Forks Washington, USA.


	9. Reassuring Momma

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 8  
Reassuring Momma**

"I don't feel right letting you take Souta. You don't have a place to live or a job setup for money when you run out. It isn't like the Feudal Era Kagome; you can't live out in the forest forever." Momma said voicing her concerns.

It wasn't that I did not care what she thought; I understood where she was coming from. At the same time however, she had to understand that Souta needed to learn how to survive. It was especially important with us both being so young and unchanging.

Pity for what my mother was going through warred with my sense of duty and honor to my brother, but still I will tell her. She had a right to know, to realize that her son and daughter will always be as we are in this moment. I turned to face my mother and straightened my shoulders as I said what needed to be said. "Please don't think I am saying this to be malicious, but look at me, and look at Souta, really look at us." I motion to physically permanent 17 year old body. "What will he do years down the line when you are gone? I would survive just fine, my experiences in the past have ensured I can endure, but Souta is very much a modern teenager." I motion to the video game console in the living room then the Gameboy on the end table. "We can't get jobs and actually be able to keep them for more than a few years at a time. Not without people becoming suspicious of our ageless appearances. Souta needs to learn how to survive off the land, like I had to in the past. I am the best person to do this with him." I took a deep breath ready to tell her the part that would be hardest to hear. "The vampires that attacked us spoke English, but it did not have that UN accent. I chose America because it was the best place to start, we needed to go somewhere Souta will not be recognized and also had the potential for locating more of his kind, and we need to learn more about what he was changed into, what potential problems we may come to face." When my mother opened her mouth to protest I raised my hand to silence her, rude I know but I had to get this all out or she would never let me. "We found a town in America that had one of the highest cloud coverage averages a year to help with Souta's little glitter problem." I shaking my head with humor remembering the first time I saw his glittering self.

I take a step closer and grip her hands in mine, "This doesn't have to be permanent mom" I look her in the eyes again before continuing "you're not losing us, not really. Because of what we are, you never have to worry about such things." The sadness in her aura lightened a little, and I knew the crutch of the problem was the thought of losing us.

I wrap my arms around my mother's shoulders and whisper in her ear, "I may have been alive for 23 years, but I am still very much that 17 year old girl that crawled out of the well and cried on your shoulder for hours. I will always need you, and so will Souta." I said and my mother's arms tightened around me in silent thanks.

"Thank you" My mother whispered her relief almost tangible.

After giving our mother much needed reassurance there was no more delay of that nature in our departure.

I returned upstairs to finish packing and to make sure Souta only packs necessities. We needed to pack enough cloths, toiletries, and a tent after all. After I check Souta and repacked his bag with only 1 hand held game a few of the cassettes, my laptop, and his iPod we headed to the airport knowing that we have a long time ahead of us.

I placed an invisible sutra on Souta before we left the shrine and set my watch to an hour and 45 minutes, so I don't forget to swap it for a new one before it stops working. I knew that between all the layovers and actual time on the plan it would take about 24 hours give or take to get to where we need to be.


	10. The Pure Vampire

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 9  
The Pure Vampire**

After 24 hours Souta and I were finally in Port Angeles Airport. I had not known it at the time, but my life was about to be tilted on its axis once again.

I covertly motioned for Souta to stay back while I get our luggage. My senses have been working in overdrive since we left Japan as the whole purpose of this expedition was to locate another vampire, preferably one that can control itself, and get what information we could out of it. Because our experiences have not been peaceful I constantly scan my surrounding when in a new place, this is an instinct that had been drilled into me by my experiences in the past. Because of this habit I was quick to notice the strange sense of emptiness vampires seem to emit to my left.

I quickly realized that the strange sense of emptiness I get from vampires are the lack of actual life energy; they don't seem to have any of it. I hadn't noticed before because Souta has life energy, but it could be because he was half human. I turn back to Souta making sure I had his attention I motioned towards the tall handsome blonde male that was waiting at the baggage claim 2 people over to my left. The vampire was young, looked about the age I was supposed to be, he was blond . . . and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes.

Souta nodded after giving the man a through once over smelling the vampire sweetness in his scent. He approached the man but did not touch him. The moment Souta came to a stop beside the male his body stiffened, his nostrils flared, and he looked towards where Souta stood, but I knew he saw no one. He may smell him, but he cannot see him that much was clear. Suspicions confirmed I walked closer to the male, "Hello" I smiled cordially at him when he turned his eyes towards me.

His brows furrowed as if surprised that I was talking to him, before taking in my smile and returning it with one of his own while returning my greeting, "Hello" his voice was melodic, but in a purely masculine way.

You can tell much about a person by how pure or tainted their souls are, and I needed to know if this vampire was generally a good person or not. I needed to know how bloody his hands were before I approached him with any intention of going anywhere private. With this fact in mind I opened my senses completely to the man, and scanned his soul. I gasped softly in surprise at what I felt; I could not believe that a vampire, a killer, could be so pure! His soul was one the purist I had seen in a very long time, my decision was made instantly.

Giving the man a long considering look; I made sure I held his attention before I turned my eyes to his right to address Souta. "Souta touch his arm, so he knows your there."

The man looked at me dubiously after looking to his right and not seeing anyone; only to freeze up once Souta placed his invisible hand upon his forearm. His eyes zeroed in on the place Souta's hand lay and his hand came up to touch it, his eyes widened as he felt Souta's hand under his twitch. Curiosity and excitement surged through his aura and I knew I had his full attention and his interest.

I smile "I am sorry to approach you in such a setting" I motion to the busy airport all the while keeping an eye out for my luggage. "However, we really had no other choice." I stepped closer towards the man to whisper "You are the first of your kind we have met that was not...feral? Uncontrolled? We need help, so I propose an exchange of sorts." I paused as I saw our luggage come around. I hefted the luggage off the belt and stepped back towards the man. "If you don't mind going somewhere more private we can discuss this more at length." I offered and he nodded "Great! We will wait here for you to get your baggage and we will follow you out." I was happy that finding Souta's mentor would be this easy, though it isn't a done deal yet I knew he would help us. He was too good of a person not to, to pure of a soul to leave us floundering.

He approached us once he had his luggage in hand and relieved me of mine, like a gentleman. I was tickled pink; I cannot believe someone of his ilk was still around! "Follow me, I have a car parked in the lot." He explained as we walked towards the exit of the airport. 


	11. Carlisle Cullen

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 10  
Carlisle Cullen**

"Nice" Souta whispered reverently, in a total boy fashion as he ran his hand up the car from trunk to hood. We had walked up to a new black Mercedes; don't bother asking me the model though. Boys and their toys, I shook my head and chortled lightly. It was nice to see Souta acting like himself again.

The blonde man looked towards the sound and still saw nothing; he shook his head in bemusement. I could tell he was amazed at the idea that someone could be invisible. "That is amazing, I had no idea that an invisibility talent even existed." Being a fabled creature himself I was amused that he was so taken by the invisibility thing. It would seem that no matter what you are, people become more closed minded the older the world is. "I wonder though can he make other invisible as well?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him. I was not insulted that he automatically assumed that it was Souta that had the power for invisibility.

"OH it's not," Souta began but I raised my hand a clear signal to stop talking and he became mute immediately.

We all stood outside the car waiting and I could see the blond vampire debating something in his mind. I knew I had a small window of opportunity to ensure that he invites us in, especially if we can get him to give us a ride even if only half way. It was a long walk to Forks from here. "Ok, we'll be the first to extend the Olive Branch, since it is us that needs your help." I said motion to Souta with my head as I smiled acknowledging his curiosity. "Though we should probably get inside your car to do this, we can't have Souta popping up out of nowhere in case there is a camera around." I said looked around to see if I could locate one.

The man nods in agreement and presses an unlock button on his keys and the doors unlock. I open the back door for Souta than I pass him our bags and luggage before closing the door. I open the passenger side front door and slide in easily, "By the way my name is Higurashi Kagome, but please call me Kagome, and my brother Souta is in the back seat." I introduce myself now realizing that I never had since I had yet to learn his name as well. "And you are?"

"Excuse me, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he nods his head in my direction instead of trying to offer me an American handshake. He must realize my being Japanese it is not my custom, but while sitting the nod is. I can hardly believe our luck, to run into such a man so soon. He had all the knowledge we needed and he was a good person to boot, we really did luck out with this find.

Once Carlisle had his door closed, I double checked the windows to make sure they were tinted dark enough; they were. "Do I smell like a regular human to you?" I ask curious to his answer before I begin.

Carlisle's nostrils flare as he takes in my scent leaning towards me a little to get a better scent. He nods "you smell human, though I will admit it is a bit sweeter than the average person, but everyone smells different." He explains and I nod my understanding.

"Souta does not have any special talents that we are aware of, the invisibility is my doing. And to answer your earlier inquire, yes I could make others invisible." I said while turning in my seat to face Souta and I flick my wrist for him to lean forward. I reach for the Ofuda I had placed on his chest and peeled it off. Once the piece of paper was off of him he became visible again immediately.

Carlisle gasps; this was his first look at Souta after all. He must be surprised about the hybrid state of him, his eyes, his skin, the flush of his cheeks, must all be strange to him. "What are you?" he asks Souta amazement in his voice. Souta rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest "that's going to get old real fast!" he said in a true teenage rebellion sort of way that made me laugh.

"Sorry, Carlisle-san, despite what he is Souta is still very much 16." I apologized while giving Souta a warning look to which he huffed.  
"No, I am sorry. I should have been a bit more delicate, for that I apologize." Carlisle dismissed my apology with one of his own.

"Souta is a hybrid of sorts, half human and half vampire. Again this is my fault, I was able to keep half of him human, but the poison had gotten into his organs and body so deep I was unable to reverse the damage without hurting him more. This is why we need help. I don't know anything about your kind, so I cannot teach him things he may need to know about being vampire, or at least half of one."


	12. Lifestyle

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 11  
Lifestyle**

"I can take you and your brother where ever you need to go, and we can talk on the way." Carlisle said while he pulled out of the parking lot. "So, Where do I need to take you?" he continued.

"Do you know where Forks is?" I asked and his brows rose in surprise.

"I do know where that is, I live in Forks." He said with a smile and chuckled; "maybe this is fate, you would have met me or someone else in my family at some point. Forks is a small community after all." He said turning towards the highway. "So, where in Forks are you staying?" He asked conversationally.

I scratched the back of my neck knowing from the aura of this man alone the thought of us camping alone in the forest will cause him discomfort; he was strangely paternal for a vampire. "We are not really going anywhere specific, Souta and I will be camping out in the wild for a while. I am taking him out to learn how to live off the land, being half human Souta can survive of both food and blood." I began, but Souta spoke up and added his reasoning to why we are here.

"I don't want to be like the monsters that killed our Jii-chan and attack our mother, if Kagome had not come when she did we would all be dead right now. Because of Kagome I have a choice," I felt my eyes water as my brother spoke with conviction. He really did feel thankful that I was able to stop him from being turned completely in to vampire, or being dead.

"That is admirable Souta. My family and I hunt animals, we call ourselves vegetarians." Carlisle said his eyes looking at Souta through the mirror.

Souta scooted closer towards the front seat, "We can survive on animal blood, instead of human?" Souta began but I cut him off needing to know if there were any ill effects before he got his hopes up. "Are they any side effects we should know about?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I have been feeding off of animal my whole 300 plus years of vampire life, the only thing we noticed that was affected was physical strength. However, because we sustain we are capable of having a more human life than a nomad."

"Does that mean you really are a Doctor? One who was currently practicing? How do you handle the blood?" I could not help but ask, Carlisle was an extremely interesting individual.

He nods his head affirmatively "Yes, I am currently an emergency room physician at Forks General Hospital."

"But the blood," I could not wrap my head around it. Those creatures that attacked us, they were feral, had no conscious, and they held no guilt for their actions. It was like we were not even people to them.

"It wasn't easy, not at first. I no longer smell human blood in the sense a vampire should." He said his tone soft with compassion; he clearly had an idea on where my mind had wondered. My respect for Carlisle as a person keeps rising the more time we spend in his company.

"So with practice Souta will be able to mingle again with humans, without the fear of hurting them?" I asked hopeful. Souta was a social creature and he enjoyed sports.

Carlisle nods "If he dedicates himself to our way of life, we can help him have less slips. If you don't mind my asking, what had Souta been feeding on until now?" Carlisle asked once he was sure that Souta was not drinking from animals.

"Souta has been feeding on me, only me. He has never actually attacked a human before. My blood seems to lessen the need to consume often." I said wondering silently if it was because of my powers or if it was because I was immortal, so my blood cells don't really die.


	13. My History

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 12  
My History**

"Souta feeds off of you?" He asked his voice incredulous. I nod my head understanding his surprise, "I have the ability to neutralize the venom" I paused in question wanting to know if this was the right word as I have taken to calling it poison, "in his bite." I finished my explanation.

"I'll introduce you to my family, so there aren't any accidents while you are out there camping." Carlisle offered with a smile to take us to his home. I nodded in agreement, "I would be happy to meet your family!" I was curious; I wanted to know what type of people this man would call his family. I wondered if they were as 'good' as he is. "How many are in your family and what are they like?" I asked with a friendly smile curious.

"My mate Esme is as lovely as she is kind, and my First son Edward is a little solitary, but he is compassionate, my first daughter Rosalie is tenacious and beautiful, than there is my 2nd son Emmett he is the ultimate 'big brother'; Rosalie and Emmett are married. Then there is Alice and Jasper, Alice is a joy, almost carefree, and Jasper her second half is the newest to our way of life, he was a military man while human so he is very strategic, but more than that he is sensitive to the feelings of others." You could tell by his tone that he loved each and every one of the people in this family.

I smiled at him, touched by his emotions towards his family. "I really am happy to meet someone like you, despite the unfortunate reasons for me being in the United States." I meant it from the very bottom of my heart, even if he had decided not to help us. "Someone like me?" he asked and I grimaced. His tone and aura said he was borderline offended.

"Oh! No, I mean someone one like you, as in someone with such a pure soul. I am a Miko, a true priestess trained in the ancient arts, with the actual Ki to go with it. A miko is a holy woman of the Shinto religion; a true priestess has powers bestowed upon her by her goddess. I have the ability to purify evil, and I can use my Ki to enchant or charm items to my will. One of my personal skills is the ability to see the soul, I have a special relationship with the soul that others don't. So, when I say your soul is beautiful it is because I can really see it." I explained in a rush hoping to not offend him, especially since he was helping us.

His eyes widened as I explained what I meant, than gleamed when it registered what I had actually said. "My soul?" his voice was soft, but hopeful. I could tell this subject was important to him. "Yes, your soul is actually the purest I have ever seen without being actually holy. Your soul houses only normal human emotional taint, things that are in every soul even mine. It was your soul that prompted me to choose you to trust and talk too. Our tale is a bit more involved than just Souta being a Halfling." I gauged his response to see if I could see or sense anything ugly overcome his aura or eyes. ****

Exhaling when nothing appeared relief poured over me, "The true beginning with our story is with me, about 8 years ago on my 15th birthday." I began to explain my tales of the feudal era and ended with the final trip back home. "My family and I can't tell if my aging had stopped the moment I fell through the well or when the Jewel was completed. It took 2 years for the Jewel to be complete and back in my care, and 2 years is not much of a visible difference physically. I went about life as normal, graduated high school, went to university, and got a job at a hospital as an LPN. Shortly after getting a job my family was attacked, I have always been spiritually connected to those I loved and I could tell the moment they were in danger. I dropped everything and ran, in my desperation I was able to pool my Ki together and teleport. I got home in time to save Souta and our mother. In my rush I launched an all-out offensive attack on the vampire biting my mother and I purified it completely, as well as any venom that might have made it into my mother. Souta was being held captive and the vampire bit him before throwing him into me and made a quick getaway. After taking care of the police business and stuff I was able to see to Souta, but I could not cleanse him completely of the venom. It was too far into his organs for me to clean without hurting him more. I had to move him before the police came and urged his silence, so he was quiet, but I could feel his pain like it was my own. I used my powers to hold back the venom as much as I could and after 7 days he woke up as he is now." I motioned to the back seat where Souta sat quietly. "We did not know what had happened, what he had become. We planned to come to America so we could find someone like him and hopefully get help. Souta needs to learn what to expect, how to control his urges and instincts, are there laws he needs to be aware of? That is why we approached you, hoping for help." I said as I watched us pass the 'Welcome to Forks' city line sign on the highway.


	14. Come to Dinner

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 13  
Come to Dinner**

I spent the majority of the drive to Forks talking, so when my story was complete the silence was almost deafening. I had no idea what to say now. "It's a trip isn't it? To be in the presence of someone who literally saved the world, if she did not defeat Naraku we would be living in a vastly different world." Souta said passionately from the backseat, he had told her once that he hated the fact that I sacrificed so much for the world, and received no recognition. That was why he always treated me as if I was his hero, because to him I was.

Love for my brother swelled in my heart, "Souta" I said softly just to acknowledge his words. His belief in me was awe inspiring, but daunting as well. When one is put on a pedestal there is nowhere to go from there but down.

Carlisle smiled "Your tale is rather miraculous." And Souta nods happy to have her recognized if only by this vampire. "It seems like there is much to discuss, I am curious about your disposition and your brothers. How Souta differs from a full vampire? How you are able to counter act the venom on such a large scale? Is your blood the reason he does not need to feed so often, or it is the fact he is a half vampire?" Carlisle asks his mind awash with questions. No doubt it was the doctor in him wanting to solve a new puzzle; this was something he's never come across after all.

Hopeful relief filled me as I turned my head towards Carlisle, "You have decided to help us?" I asked just to be sure I understood where he was going with his earlier questions.

He nods, "I would like to speak to my wife first, but I don't foresee her disagreeing to help Souta learn our lifestyle." After a brief pause he continued "besides I believe we have much to learn from each other."

I nodded understanding his unspoken words. He wants to know about me, about my powers, they obviously intrigue him. "I understand the need to discuss this with your wife first, and while I can't teach you how to do the kind of stuff that I can, mainly because of my Ki. It is my Ki, something I was born with, that allows me to use what you would think of as magic. That being said I have no problem using my magic to help your family in any way I can." I meant it completely. If they accepted us both I would defend them with the same ferocity I would Souta. By agreeing to help us in our time of weakness, they have slipped into my inner circle, the circle only my family and feudal friends ever inhabited. "Maybe you should call your wife to warn her you are bringing home guest of the supernatural variety."

He nodded as he pulled out his phone with a swiftness that almost surprised me. These vampires were obviously a bit quicker than Souta. His phone call only took a minute or too, his lips vibrating at vampire speed; talking at a speed and level I could not catch. I did wonder if Souta could though and I told myself to ask him later when we were alone. When he hung up the phone I asked, "Is it ok to bring us to your home?" I didn't want to offend anyone or cause Carlisle any trouble. He has been so kind to us.

"No, no at all. My wife said that she will through something in the oven for you and your brother to eat shortly after we arrive." He said with love in his tone. He obviously adored his wife, and she sounded like she was worthy of someone like him.

"Oh no please, don't let her go through the trouble! The last thing we want is to be a burden! We can get something to eat later, after we are acquainted with your family." I said a bit embarrassed, but also touched at her consideration.

"Esme does not get many chances to mother in this way, please allow her this. It will mean a lot to her." Carlisle said his voice pleading. "Are you sure we are not overstepping?" my manners drilled into me since birth prompted my asking.

"I assure you, Esme is very happy to be able to do this for you." He assured me his aura telling me he was being completely truthful.

I nodded relieved. I turned to Souta "So what do you think?" and he looked at me with a smile. "I think maybe I can ask one of Mr.C's kids to take me out hunting their way. Maybe I won't need to feed off of you anymore!" He was extremely happy about not hurting or needing me in that way anymore.


	15. Cullen Home

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Also I had used the same describing text from the Twilight book, to describe the home and such, no copyright infringement intended I do not own it, only borrowed for purposes of this fic. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

**Chapter 14  
Cullen Home**

"Here we are," Carlisle said as he turned right onto a seemingly hidden road. The road itself was unpaved and unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees. After a few miles, there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? Though the trees where more spacious the farther in they had driven the forest feel of it all did not relent. There were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. It just didn't match what you would think a vampire's den would look like. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration I could even hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest. "Wow Carlisle-san your home is beautiful!" I complimented with complete honesty.

"Thank you; it is Esme's pride and joy." He said managing to sound both proud and humble as he opened his door. I followed suit motion for Souta to do the same. I close the passenger side door with care while Souta reaches to grab our bags from the seat beside him. Once his body cleared the door I closed it for him since his hands were full, and we followed Carlisle up the front steps.

"Welcome to my home." Carlisle said as he opened the door wide of us to enter with our bags, and again I was amazed.

The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. "Carlisle your home is beautiful! Your wife is extremely talented!" I truly meant every word I said. The home was breathtaking in more than just the looks of it; it actually felt like a home. She had decorated this place with such love that her soul seeped into everything and you could feel it, her love, in every square inch I have seen of this place so far. It makes me anxious to actually meet her.

"You can leave your bags by the door." Carlisle said motioning to the place besides the door that was unoccupied.

Souta moved our bags to the space indicated, and was back by my side in two seconds flat. I shake my head amused, "Still trying to get use to that." Souta laughs well naturedly, joyfully. "You're not the only one with superpowers anymore sis!" he slug his arm around my shoulders as we continued to follow Carlisle through the house.

Carlisle smiles while watching our antics, "this is the only place we are safe to be ourselves." He said motioning forward. "Everyone is through here."

Souta and I nod and start forward to follow him trustingly through the house and up the stairs. We came upon a living room that like the other parts of the home I had already seen was decorated in different shades of white. I was beginning to think that maybe vampires had sensitive eyes. Scattered throughout the room were a 3 males and 3 females, though it was an older looking adult female that grabbed my attention first. She was standing closer to the door than the others with a kind smile on her face.

It seemed to me that a common trait that all vampires seemed to share was the almost chalky like complexion, dark shadows under their eyes; as if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, and extremely almost inhumanly beautiful features.

I followed Carlisle as he entered the room, Souta following behind me slightly. He was obviously nervous to be meeting more of his kind.


	16. Meet the Cullens

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Also I had used the same describing text from the Twilight book, to describe the home and such, no copyright infringement intended I do not own it, only borrowed for purposes of this fic. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

**Chapter 15  
Meet the Cullens**

Esme, Carlisle's wife had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. She was dressed casually, in light colors that matched the inside of the house. She smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten us, I guessed.

"Kagome, Souta, I would like you to meet my lovely wife Esme." Carlisle prompted and I smiled at the kind looking woman before stepping forward to greet her.

I bowed deeply at the waist, "Mrs. Cullen, it is wonderful to meet you. You have a lovely home, and thank you for agreeing to assist us."

"Oh! Thank you," she exclaimed, "and it is no trouble at all!" she said while returning my bow then my greeting. "Please call me Esme, and it is so nice to meet you and Souta as well, Kagome." She straightened from her bow.

Souta bowed from beside as well in answer to her greeting, but shyly said, "Nice to meet you." And Esme again returned his bow. She was exactly as I had expected her to be, with a husband like Carlisle, I knew she had to be someone special. The soul in her home was proof enough of this. Because of this my smile was steady on my face, I really liked her.

"Kagome, Souta, come meet our children." Carlisle said motioning us into the living room more. I stepped besides Esme and her aura was filled with delight, I think she was happy to know we were not afraid of being close to her. I don't know exactly what it was the Carlisle had told her, but it was obvious that she knows I'm a human in the know, and she was happy that with my knowledge of her kind I was not afraid to be close to her. "Emmett and Rosalie," Carlisle motioned towards a tall statuesque woman. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Standing next to the beautiful blond was a male and he was big— muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. He was smiling at us, his dimples in full display. "Alice and Jasper," Carlisle then motioned towards a short girl, almost thin in the extreme, with small pixie like features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. Standing next to the pixie like girl was another male this one was taller than the last, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. "And Edward," Carlisle finished while motioning towards the last boy. He was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, and looked to be closer to her age physically than the others.

I smiled with a little wave "Hi"; I bowed shallowly giving them the respect she normally gave someone of her age. Souta mimicked my greeting from beside me. It was easy to become a bit overwhelmed with all the beautiful faces now looking at her. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful person in the room was — maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy.

The moment the greetings were over the girl Alice bounded forward, and enveloped me in a hug. "We are going to be great friends," he voice was excited. "Oh, you smell nice" she said as she pulled away as if an afterthought. The moment her comment registered in the room everyone froze and became vampire statues. Worried I evaluated the auras around me, and found a mixture of incredulity, anger, fear, and curiosity.

Guessing it was the smell comment that froze everyone, I decided to break the ice sort to speak. "This isn't the first time I've been told that!" I laughed shaking my head. "My day isn't normal unless someone tells me how delicious I smell!" I shot back good naturedly taking her comment with a grain of salt. After my comment the atmosphere in the room lightened considerably, while light chuckles could be heard. "And I think your right, I can tell, we are going to be great friends!"

Souta rolls his eyes while turning his attention to Jasper still standing beside Alice, "It isn't possible for my sister not to make friends wherever she goes." He said affectionately though his tone held faux exasperation.


	17. Boys will be boys

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Also I had used the same describing text from the Twilight book, to describe the home and such, no copyright infringement intended I do not own it, only borrowed for purposes of this fic. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers**

**Chapter 16  
Boys will be boys**

Jasper turned his attention towards Souta, and his nostrils quivered; obviously trying to catch his scent. His eyes widened at what he must have smelled from him, and he moved to step closer. Emmett had stopped Jasper from approaching us with a restraining hand on his shoulder, I noticed the reaction immediately and I opened myself up completely to Jasper in order to feel his intention. I did not feel any ill intentions, however the moment I opened myself to Jasper he gasped, it was clear he could feel me there. "It's ok Souta; he wasn't going to attack you. He was probably just curious." I said soothingly to my brother as he was still afraid to be near other vampires since what happened to him.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement to my words; however his eyes were still locked on me. "You are an empath." It wasn't a question; he clearly believed it was a statement of fact. "I felt you read my emotions." His voice was strong and smooth while he stated the fact that made him come the conclusion that I was indeed an empath.

I tilted my head as I regarded him; I had not expected to come into contact with a soul reader. They were few and far between. "If you felt me that must make you a soul reader as well; empath is really a layman's term for what we can do."

Curiosity fills both Carlisle and Jaspers aura, "What is a soul reader exactly, and how is Jasper one?" Carlisle was the one to ask. He was more comfortable with questioning me since we did come to an agreement of sorts on the way here.

Before I could respond Souta sighs, he must be feeling more secure here then when he first arrived because his attention is then snagged by the video game consul situated by the TV. "Who plays?" He asks with a mod towards the Xbox One, he was excited because he had never had the chance to play one; it was too much money for his family to afford to buy.

Emmett smiled from his place on the couch, "Mine, you want to play?" he sounded happy with prospect of having a new playmate. Souta nodded vigorously causing Emmett to laugh boisterously.

Souta turns to me with wide eyes pleading eyes and pouty lips, "please nii-san?" he asked and I laughed at his expression turning my attention towards Carlisle and Esme to ask, "Do you mind if he plays?" Esme was the one who answered. "No sweetie," she said moving aside so Souta could move around her. Emmett had already got up to prepare the games they may play. "So, what should we play?" Emmett asks Souta as he took a seat on the couch.

I turned my attention back towards Carlisle to answer his previous question. "A soul reader is one of the talents I was born with as a Priestess. It's something that tells me if someone is pretending to be good, when in fact they are not. The soul does not lie, cannot lie. I find myself using this skill quite a bit, especially when I want to measure the goodness of another person." I said looking Carlisle in the eyes, letting him know I meant him. "The only way I could be felt when observing a soul is by another soul reader, only another soul reader would know when theirs is skimmed." I than nodded towards Jasper to let him know that was what I had been doing. "Emotions are felt on the surface of the soul, when someone says you have a good heart what they really should be saying is you're a good soul. Emotions cannot be felt without a soul." I paused a moment trying to figure out how I should go about this, and the moment I paused a scoff could be heard in the back of the room. I ignored it, not everyone believed in the existence of the soul, and while I know different I was not one to force my views on others.

"I know this is fact because I have experience with the soul on a level others do not. I am the only active Priestess in the world with power; this makes my soul extremely valuable to other supernatural people. That makes me the only human alive that could destroy a real demon, or even your kind. If I were to place intent behind my powers I could dust anything that was not human. While the offensive uses of my powers can be extraordinary, it is the other side of my skill that makes me truly dangerous." I motioned towards Carlisle, "you've seen what I could do with a simple piece of paper and ink, with Souta. That is nothing compared to what I could be capable of if I ever let my soul be tainted, and became a dark miko. That was why I went so deep into your soul; I had to be sure that I could trust you with not only my brother, but with me as well. As I had told you earlier Carlisle, I have never come across a soul as pure as yours that was not already holy." I could tell what I said meant something to them because Esme laid her hand on Carlisle's shoulder when I had finished as if to offer her silent support.


	18. Manners

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers  
I need to make a cover for this story, i need to find an actress or model that could pass as Kagome and photoshop my behind off...lol thanks everyone for your awesome reviews you all rock!**

**Chapter 17 **  
**Manners**

"Edward, why don't you bring Kagome and Souta's bags to the guestroom upstairs?" Esme spoke her tone sharp, it was clear she was reprimanding him for his earlier rudeness. Edward left the room so fast that my eyes could not track him, one moment he was there in the back and the next he was gone. "Please excuse his rudeness Kagome, any subject regarding the soul is a touchy one in this family." Esme explained while Carlisle, Alice and Jasper all nodded in agreement to her words. I understood this as Carlisle had told me so on the way here.

"No offense was taken Esme-san, I can appreciate that not everyone shares my opinion. You got to see it to believe it right?" I smiled kindly. She returned my smile as relief filled her aura, I could tell that she really wanted Souta and I to like them. "Hey Carlisle, you're a doctor right?" I asked when I remembered that I wanted to ask if he could look into something for me.

He nods "Yes, I work at the ER at the Forks Hospital."

I pressed my lips together hoping that he could help me, I was unsure if a normal doctor was qualified to look into what I wanted to ask him to research. "Are you familiar with lab work, like checking the differences in blood and how things react to outside influences?"

He tilts his head, "I have been known to dabble in such things." He responds intrigued.

I smiled relieved, "I have always been curious, is my blood any different than a regular human? I am ageless, in a way immortal; as I cannot die unless someone actually kills me. What I want to know is if it is in my blood? Do my blood cells stay alive longer than a normal human? Is that the reason Souta does not suffer from the same predilection as other vampires? Will my blood reverse the damage caused by the venom I could not heal? How does venom react to my blood when I don't actively purify it?" I rushed out my very long list of question and he laughed delighted that I was as curious about this as he himself was. Embarrassed I blushed, "Sorry, it's just that I have always wanted to know, but had never had anyone I could trust with the knowledge of me that you now have." I apologized shyly.

Of all the emotions my questions and comments earned me none was stronger than Esme's. Her aura filled to the brim with what I could only call maternal instinct and she moved to embrace me. "Oh Kagome dear!" Carlisle clears his throat after a moment giving his wife a loving look before turning to me. "I am just as eager to know the answer to those questions as well. I have never in all my years come upon an immortal human." I nodded pleased with his response.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I think Kagome is dying to get herself a hot bath, and relax in bed. She maybe immortal, but she is still human and humans suffer jetlag." Alice said cheerfully as she grabs my hand and dances up the stairs dragging me along with her. I follow along silently as she shows me whose room is who's before reaching the one Souta and I will share. "I'm sorry we only have this one available, but since vampires don't sleep there shouldn't be an issue with sharing the bed!"

My eyes widened incredulity filled me, "vampires don't sleep? Like ever? Souta sleeps still though he only does for about 4-5 hours a night. I imagine it is because of the human in him?" My voice was questioning though I knew she wouldn't be able to answer.

Her eyes became unfocused and yearning, "I don't remember what it's like to dream. Sleeping is probably something we all miss being able to do." She shakes her head and smiles, "Let me help you put your cloths away!" she raced to mine and Souta's bags than turned to put them on the bed. She had them unzipped and cloths organized in 3 minutes. It was amazing to watch her go. She paid close attention to my kimonos as she hung them up, oohing and aahing as she placed them on the rack.

Alice was only a few inches shorter than my 5'3 and I did have a bit more up top and down below then she did, but I knew the kimono she was eying would fit her as it was a bit tight on me. I had packed it to use as night wear. "If you like the kimono Alice, you can have it." I offered and her eyes light up while a smile spread across her face.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. She raced to me giving me a kiss on the cheek as she twirled with the kimono pressed against her body. "I love it!" and I could tell that she did. I was happy to make my new friend happy.


	19. Valuable

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers  
**

**Chapter 18  
****Valuable**

I closed my eyes as I craned my neck back to allow the water to massage my tense shoulders. Alice,_ kami_ _bless her soul_, showed me the shower as soon as my clothes were put away. I was thoroughly enjoying the unexpected hot shower, they had had one of those really nice shower heads that had multiple settings and you could adjust the strength of the water pressure. I had been expecting to rough it once we had gotten to America, so it really was a blessing to meet Carlisle at the airport.

While I had enjoyed my shower it did not want to take too use up all the hot water so I was quick. Soon I found myself back in the bedroom lying on the bed with my eyes closed. I was not sleeping, nor was I trying to, I wanted to think of something that I could do to earn money. I couldn't expect the Cullen's to house Souta and me for long, and I needed to get Souta back in school.

The tasks ahead of me seemed insurmountable and quite expensive to pull off.

Soon I was back inside the room that Esme had assigned to Souta and I. This room like the rest of the home was varying shades of white, except for the oak of the actual furniture. I pulled the blankets down and climbed into bed, I wanted to relax some. Alice was right and jetlag is a bitch. When my mind finally quieted from its racing I was able to actually think clearly. I knew our staying here was only temporary and I needed to decided where to go and what to do from here.

I needed a new plan and I needed it quickly. I couldn't in clean conscious impose on the good will of Carlisle and Esme any longer than absolutely necessary. Right now we had information we could trade, Carlisle was a curious man and he had never seen anyone like either Souta or me before. That will keep him interested in our staying here for a small while. So I needed to come up with something that would be valuable to the family as a whole and cover both Souta and mine's expense until we can support our selves.

I knew the answer to all my questions lay in the fact that they all too varying degrees wish to still be human, or at the very least blend in. I sent a silent thank you to Shippo; he was the one who helped me shape my powers to use with illusionary purposes. No one can teach illusions better than a fox!

There were multiple things a vampire would wish hide, first of all being the weird skin; second, of course, would be the never aging. The idea was clear and I ran with it. I had no idea if it was possible on a long term scale, but I would find out! If it is possible I'll find a way to do it.

I will look into finding a way to disguise the sparkling and gently age the person as a human when they wear something I've enchanted. It would make their lives more human than it had ever been since the change.

Once I was happy with my plan I opened my senses up to feel for Souta, to make sure he was doing ok downstairs by himself. His rush of excitement was my returned answer and I exhaled. He was having fun playing games with Emmett, maybe this would be a good thing for him, to be with people like him.

I did not realize how much stress Souta's situation had placed me in until now, when the stress was at the very least halved by meeting these people. For the first time in months I was able to really and truly relax knowing that Souta will be ok now. These people will teach him everything he needs to know about being a vampire.

With what seemed like the weight of the world off my shoulders I fell asleep, I only wished I could say it was also dreamless.


	20. Feudal Vengeance

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers  
**

**Chapter 19  
Feudal Vengeance **

Savaged neck and crimpled body lying dead on the floor. Screams and sobs for mercy cruelly forsaken and ignored. Black skin, long dreadlocks, red eyes, white teeth, and dripping blood flashed like a mantra over and over in my mind. I watched the black vampire tear into my Jii-chan's throat mercilessly and without regret. I watched the other vampire taunt and tease my mother and brother, forcing them to watch as he takes his last breath. Both of them sobbing for mercy, I couldn't tell whether it was for him or themselves.

I woke in a rush a scream on my lips as I dreamed of the man that destroyed peace of my family. I am not the blood thirsty sort, nor do I allow vengeance to rule my life; I had seen it ruin enough lives already. As much as I knew that vengeance was not something I should devote anytime to; I could not help myself. I was too much a product of the past to let this monsters transgression pass; I had sacrificed enough of my life, of my blood, my very soul to the world and its protection that I had earned the right to defend what is important to me. So I will make an exception for this vampire; the one that got away. My reasons may sound a bit more demon then any Miko aught, but I saw no fault in protecting or defending the people I love.

I will hunt him, once we are set with the ability to live on our own. I will find him, even if I have to search all corners of the world, even if it takes centuries; he is live on borrowed time. Once I am sure it is safe to leave Souta here with Cullen's I will avenge our Jii-chan.

Overwhelmed with loss and swamped with thoughts of vengeance; I sat in the dark room trying to steady my breathing. It took no more than a single minute; from the time I woke to Souta rushing through the door crouched and ready to defend me. "Sis" he questions after seeing I was indeed alone in the room. He knows I am not known to scream in my sleep, I was not prone to nightmares and had not a single one since the attack.

I watched as he straightens from his crouch; pride for his bravery filling me. Souta often always defers to me in a dangerous situation and it warmed my heart to know that if it was ever me that was in trouble he would come to me without second thought. It made me love him all the more. It also made me want to offer him a place in the future hunt; he would need to be trained first. Even as this passes through my mind I answer him honestly. "The time to meet the man responsible for our grief grows near." My voice was monotone and emotionless as I stared at the comforter. I moved my head to look Souta Straight in the eyes to express the seriousness in my next words, "He will face Feudal Era justice Souta, I will destroy him right down to his very soul." My lip curls in my anger "even if I have to walk him into hell myself."

Souta gasps as my aura darkness with my emotions, "Kagome!" he calls my name his tone horrified.

I shake the dark thoughts away and my aura pure once again, "Don't worry Souta; it takes a lot more than dark thoughts to taint me. I have accepted that while I am a miko, I am still human."

"That just means that if you do as you say than you will taint yourself!" he said urgently rushing towards me. "Let me do it! Let me take the burden of this off your shoulders! I can do it!" He pleaded knowing what could happen if my soul was tainted and I became a black Miko.

"It will not taint me Souta, this monster is not human. I was born to destroy evil; it is my purpose for being in the world. Maybe that is the real reason I have become immortal? Maybe I am to now protect humans from evil vampires? After all, who had power enough to protect humans? Who with power enough will care to do so if not me?" I questioned rationally, I thought I made a few very valid points.

"Just, please promise you will be careful!" He begs as he comes to lay besides me on the bed after taking off his shoes.

"Of course I will Souta." I replied laying back down on the bed and moving over to allow him some space to stretch-out as both fell asleep for the night soon after that.


	21. Breakfast

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers  
**

**Chapter 20**  
** Breakfast**

The next morning I woke up with the sun, Souta still asleep in the bed beside me. As quietly as possible I slipped out of bed; not wanting to wake Souta. I had no idea what time it was I had woken last night, so I had no clue how long he had actually been sleeping for and I didn't want to wake him. I knew from Alice's comment last night that vampires did not sleep, so odds were that someone was downstairs already. I was feeling a bit hungry and thirsty, so I planned to ask Esme or Alice if she could take me to the grocery store to pick up a few things.

My stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud when my ears picked up the sounds of something frying, and my nose told me it was bacon 'hmm bacon' "Oh Esme, you saintly woman!" I said dramatically as I walked into the kitchen to see her cooking breakfast. I knew she was doing this for Souta and me because vampires can't eat normal food.

She laughed delighted with my compliment, "Oh I don't know about all of that!" she joked back her aura filling with pleasure.

I sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen island, my hands under my chin holding my head up. "Really though, you don't need to bother yourself. I don't want us to be a burden to you anymore than we already are, but I do thank you." I said trying to show her my appreciation for the trouble she had already put herself through.

Esme smiles kindly, "It's no hassle Kagome really! I missed this part of being a parent, and it brings me joy to be able to do this for you and Souta" she blanched and rushed out "I didn't mean to make it sound as if I was trying to be your mother!" she was embarrassed though she really had no reason to be.

I was in no way offended by her actions or words; I was touched by her kindness and let her know it. "A girl can never have too many mothers Esme and I would be honored to be considered your daughter." I said while I engulfed her in a tight hug. Shock filled her aura when my arms came around her, but it soon changed to happiness. Her arms came up to return my hug and once she did I finished what I was going to say. "I know our mother would be happy to know we had found someone like you so soon after arriving. She would like you Esme; you both are so alike in your mannerisms." I was quiet a moment thinking about Souta as I released her from my embrace. "Souta really is only sixteen and it was hard for her to let him go. She knew it was best for him, because she couldn't give him the things he needed now. She couldn't understand what he was going through with his thirsts or urges, and though she would never say so aloud; she was a little afraid of what he had become." I said sitting back down on the chair I had chosen earlier. "I don't blame her of course, but it's not the environment Souta needs right now. Not while he is also trying to come to terms with the changes within himself. She already had to deal with raising one supernatural child and had not expected to have to do it again. When I was Souta's age and learned about my powers I had someone I could go to that would help me, Souta did not have that at home. So, I decided to take him here, it was difficult to get her to let go, but she knew that I was right. Souta had to learn who he was and what he was capable of in a safe environment." I shake my head as I realize I was blabbering. "What I am trying to say is, Souta is really just a sixteen your old boy. I know it would make my mother rest easier knowing that he had guidance here. You can provide him with the kind of guidance and care I cannot as his sister." I said while moving my hands out of the way of the plate she moved to put in front of me.

"Something smells wonderful!" Souta said as he came into the kitchen a few moments later.

"Thank Esme, she made it" I told him motioning towards the smiling woman before taking a bite of the bacon; "mmmm" I hummed in delight.

Souta approached Esme, kissed her cheek and accepted the plate she had in her hand for him. "Thanks," he said moving to sit beside me in a chair. It was a routine for us, something he did every morning for momma that we had not noticed any real significance in the action, but with the way Esme's aura filled with delight and maternal yearning; it was significant to her.

I had a feeling that Souta's actions, so routine to us; had just made her want to adopt us into her family. I was willing to bet she wanted us to stay, and the moment she got Carlisle alone she was going to want to discuss it. Not sure how I feel about staying here indefinitely yet, but I knew that these people would be able to help us get the things we need to survive. They have obviously been doing this a long time.


	22. Hunting

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers  
**

**Chapter 21**  
**Hunting**

I could feel the burn of eyes bearing into the back of my neck as I eat breakfast. The burning feeling continued for about 5 minutes before I was annoyed enough to turn and confront the glarer. The only thing that greeted my eyes however, was the copper hair of the one they called Edward as he turned a corner. "What's his problem?" I ask myself aloud shrugging my shoulders to a wide eyed Souta. I tried to look nonchalant, like his snub meant nothing to me, but Souta knew me better than that. I was slightly offended that he would treat me like that, especially since he does not know me. Maybe he feels like we are disrupting his life here? I had no clue what his problem was.

We continued the meal in silence while Esme looked out the door narrow eyed. Her aura was filled with displeasure; she did not like his attitude either. Once we finished the meal and thank Esme for preparing it for us, Souta turned to me still seated on the chair beside me. "Emmett offered to take me hunting last night." He said his voice rose in question.

I looked into Souta's eyes and noticed that the red ring was now black; I had learned early that the color of his eyes told me about his thirst. By looking at his eyes I could tell he needed blood, this was the reason we were here. He had to learn and as the saying goes; there is no time like the present. "Have fun!" I waved him off with a smile and Emmett whooped from the living room. I laughed at his enthusiasm before becoming serious, "I trust that you will make sure Souta returns from this little hunting trip unharmed Emmett, and trust me you don't want to know the kind of pain I can inflict on your kind." I said my tone completely serious and his laughing cut off. A moment later Emmett was in the kitchen with us giving me a measuring look, trying to decide if I was serious or not.

"Sis!" Souta exclaimed embarrassed.

When Emmett's eyes widened and he nodded I laughed, "I was only joking Emmett. I don't think you would abandon him if he needed help." While I was only half joking I did expect Emmett to watch out for him. Souta had never done anything like this before and I knew he had to at the very least try; for his own sake. He couldn't be dependent upon me for blood forever.

In a flash Souta ran upstairs to change and I could not help but feel a bit melancholy "he'll be ok" the soft voice of Jasper said from the door as he no doubt felt my worry. I turned towards Jasper; I knew he was keeping his distance only because of my smell. I was told he was the newest in the family to make the lifestyle change.

I placed a scent barrier around myself so we could interact easier than moved to stand beside him while saying, "Now I know how everyone around me feels when I comment about their emotions" I laughed pushing my elbow into his stomach trying to engage him. Jasper was intriguing; he was someone I wanted to spend time getting to know. I could tell he was holding on to a great deal of pain, and it was tainting his soul with darkness. His darkness had nothing to do with Evil, but it needed to be cleansed so he could move on. His soul called to mine to heal it, it was a compulsion and I could not deny it. Being a soul reader the darkness within his aura must truly be paining him. Someone like him was not meant to suffer; he was like Miroku only without active power. People with reiki, dormant or not, are only born in times of great need and always act as a balance. 'I wonder what great need he was born for?' I thought as his lips twisted with a small smile.

He angles his body towards me his smile spreading with his brows lift "How do you hide your scent?" he asked while his nostril flared to see if he could catch even a hint, he couldn't.

I tilted my head as I thought about how to answer him, "It's a simple barrier spell performed simply by thought and directing my Ki through my body. The barrier I am using now only hides my smell, but I can make barriers that will stop anyone from coming to close to me. I could also use a barrier to entrap someone or something." There that explains the basics of my barriers.

He nodded fascination fills his aura, "Are you able to do what you do because you are a soul reader?" he was curious if this was something he might be capable of as well.

"No it exclusive to my being a Priestess, a true Miko of power. My Ki is different from the Reiki of a male soul reader. There has not been a Miko of my power born for over 500 years." I said no way meaning to come off as arrogant and by his nod he did not find my comment arrogant 'thank kami'.


	23. Jewelry and Souls

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers  
**

**Chapter 22**  
**Jewelry and Souls**

Once Souta left with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper; the latter having decided to go last minute, I went back upstairs after having cleaned the dishes. When I was back inside the bedroom Esme had kindly assigned Souta and me I decided to get started. Last night before I had fallen asleep I had a perfect idea. What does someone do for a family of vampire's that was filthy rich and therefore could buy anything they wanted and/or needed? You give them back something that was taken from them when they were changed, the sun. I opened the top draw of the oak dresser and pulled out a stack of blank Ofuda, I grab the ink well and brush set from atop the dresser and placed them on the night stand by bed. 'I need a notebook.' I thought as I opened my senses to see if Souta was still within my range, he wasn't. _Knock, Knock_ I looked up at the door, not expecting someone to be knocking. "Come in," I called turning my attention to the now slowly opening door.

Alice's smiling face was soon revealed "I saw that you would need this" she said handing me a 3 subject black covered notebook.

My eyes widened in surprise and I smiled back at her in wonder, "Your power is so cool!"

She laughed delighted before she pouted, "It's not really all that cool," she said and I couldn't tell if she was being modest or if she was fishing for compliments.

"You're kidding right?" I shake my head thinking about all the good I could have done with a power like hers, though if I was unable to stop something I 'saw' I would probably have taken it personally. Like it was a personal failure, and with what I could sense and what I have learned Alice comes across the same. "OK," I concede, "I can see how having premonitions would be a huge responsibility and could easily become a burden." I grab her hand and look her in the eyes, "I can tell though that you handle the burden exceptionally well." Releasing her hand I turn to sit on the bed and she follows closely behind.

"I saw that you would need a notebook, but I couldn't see why you would need it?" She prompts curiously as she examines the items I placed on the nightstand and I smile kindly.

"Your family has been so kind to Souta and me by letting us stay here and helping while Souta acclimates to his new situation. I wanted to do something for you and your family that you couldn't get from someone or somewhere else. Something special," I stopped min sentence as I looked at my Ofuda paper. I wanted to make something that will allow them to have 'fun in the sun', but paper would defeat the purpose. You can swim with paper and expect it to not get ruined. On top of all that, they would need to be able to wear it every day. "Hey Alice, would you happen to have something like a ring, or a bracelet that you don't use and won't mind if it got ruined?" I realized that for what I had wanted to accomplish I definitely could not use paper. I needed something metal like, but cheap enough that if I accidently melt it with my Ki no one will be upset. "Maybe we can get a bunch of those 25c metal rings or bracelet? I may end up going through a lot of them until I get the spell just right." I said out loud more to myself than to Alice.

Curiosity filled her aura "What are you trying to do?" she asked. I smirked "What you can't see it?" I teased and she playfully pushed me lightly while she smiled at my teasing. "As a matter of fact no, I cant. It's hard to see you sometimes for some reason." She pouted and I laughed at her petulant expression.

I had a good idea why she was only able to see sometimes and not all the time. I suppose she can see me what I open my senses to feel others, it must leave something like a window and her powers can slip through to see me. I decided to trust her, but I did want a promise from her before I allowed my soul to open to her in a more permanent way. "I think I know why you only see me sometimes and I can make it so you can see all the time, but I would ask something of you in return."

She bounced in place excited to have the block on her powers lifted, "you can how?" she asked while I motioned for her to sit closer to me.

She moved closer and I grasped her hand in mine, "It may feel weird to you, just don't fight it. I'm forging a bond between our souls allowing you access to me only few have ever had. It will make us sensitive to each other's feeling and state of mind. The only thing I want in return is for you to not keep any visions you have about me from me." She nods and I begin to forge the bond.


	24. Sorry

**All mistakes are mine. Please review let me know what you think! Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers  
**

**Chapter 23**  
**Sorry**

Once the bond was set and her visions returned to her Alice left to get the items I needed to complete my gift to the Cullen family. I planned to design a charm that will disguise the sparkling skin of a vampire, and once I accomplish this we are all going to a beach. I could hear Alice squeal in the distance and I chuckled guessing that she saw my decision and she approved. Only 3 minutes after the squeal Alice was back in the bedroom with a handful of those old metal bracelets that use to be popular back when I was a teen, they were perfect.

"Are these good enough?" Alice asked as she showed me the bracelets and I nodded with a smile. "Their perfect, thanks." I replied as I accepted the bracelets from her hand. They were cheap enough to not matter should my Ki ruin them on accident. When items are charged with too much of my Ki it could snap, or melt depending on the amount of Ki I tried to infuse it with. When Alice turned towards the door to leave I remembered the last thing I wanted to ask her to do.

"Hey Alice," I called out to her just as her hand reached for the doorknob. She turned her head to look at me, "Can you do me one more favor?" I asked a bit nervous because I was going to be asking her to buy stuff and I did not want her to think badly of me. "When the charm is perfected, I doubt the boys or even you ladies would want to wear these bracelets. Could you maybe find something that matches everyone's taste in jewelry?"

Alice smiled largely, "Oh! Shopping, definitely!" she was obviously happy with the idea of having a reason to shop. "Just remember Alice that the purpose of these charms are to be able to go into the sun, so you would have to be able to wear them anywhere even in at the beach. For Carlisle though you might have to get 2 pieces, because he can't really wear anything on his upper body because he does surgeries and all, so maybe an anklet of some kind that could be hidden under socks? So a ring or maybe bracelets that looks like those medical id plates, maybe dog tags? I'm sure you get the point." I said quickly before she left. I wanted to make sure that when she was looking for items she keeps the purpose for them in mind. "They have to have enough surface area for me to carve symbols onto it. Just keep that in mind."

Alice nodded in understanding as she left the room and closed the door behind her. I spent the majority of the day combining charm symbols to test out later before I fell asleep.

When I woke the next morning Souta still had not come back from hunting and I was worried. I knew nothing was wrong because Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper still were not back and if anything had happened to Jasper, Alice would have known about it. So I tried to let my worry go and concentrate on myself appoint task.

After breakfast I returned to the bedroom and took a moment to spread out my tools around me on the bed. I was ready to get to work, but where should I start? I asked myself as I looked at the bracelets, the blank Ofuda, and the ink well. I have only about 6 bracelets to experiment with, so the best bet would be to start with the paper and once I got a work set of charm symbols I can work on the amount of Ki needed to accomplish my task. From there I will need to find out how long the charm will work and try to find a way to link them to the natural energy around them so it can recharge the charms like a battery. The first part will be easy, the second, not so much. As difficult as I knew it was going to be I wanted to try. I reach for the bracelet closes to me and as I was preparing to use my Ki loud knocking disrupted me. "Come in," I said as I placed the bracelet back on the bed.

My brows rose in surprise at the person who was at the door, "Can I come in?" Edward asked his tone a bit shy. I nodded my head and he stepped into the room as I moved the Ofuda papers and bracelets out of the way. "Sure" I watched him enter the room curiously. We really have not interacted since the day Souta and I arrived 3 days ago. He had avoided me like the plague until now. He sat down on the bed in a space closest to me that was clean with his head bent looking at the floor remorsefully. Because his expression was so pitiful I could not help myself when I opened myself to sense his aura, I wanted to know if he felt as sorry as he looked.

His aura was filled with guilt and remorse, he truly did feel sorry for his actions and attitude, and because of this I decided to forgive him instantly.


	25. Olive Branch

**Do not own Twilight | All Mistakes are mine | Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to all of you that took the time to review!**

**Chapter 24**  
** Olive Branch**

I reached across the space separating us on the bed and grabbed his hand and I moved to sit closer towards him. He turned his head towards me in surprise and I smiled, "its ok Edward, I forgive you." When I spoke I made sure to keep eye contact with him, so he knew I was sincere. When the overwhelming remorse and guilty left his aura I gasped in surprise. He was nothing like I had expected, my first impression of him was not favored. I had no reason to expect that he was so, pure. Sure he wasn't as pure as Carlisle, but it was close. His soul shone with beauty I had not seen in eons. His emotions were felt intensely and sincerely, they were incredibly vibrant and had no sense of dishonesty in them. He was breathtaking on a spiritual level.

For the first time since we met I was able to actually look at him. I had never had a chance to actually get a good look at Edward because he was always walking out of a room I occupied. I was taken completely by surprise when I realized that for the first time ever I found someone breathtaking both physically and spiritually; this had never happened to me before and I did not know what to do with the realization.

A crooked smile spread over his features the longer we looked at each other, "How do you do that?"

My brows rose curious, "Do what?" I asked for clarification. He looked very charming with that smile on his face.

His smile widened while his aura tinged with bashfulness, "How come I can hear you now; when only moments ago I couldn't hear you at all?" his tone and aura clearly telling me he was intrigued and please to be able to 'hear' me; whatever that meant.

"Hear me?" I was confused; I had no idea what he meant. Was he a partially deaf vampire? Was that even possible? Is this why he had practically ignored my existence until now? I had no idea what to think.

He winced, "I'm sorry, my behavior really has been abhorrent, and I make no excuse for my complete lack of manners. Alice had brought how absurd I was acting to my attention and I knew I had to make amends." He said looking into my widening eyes as he seemed to answer my very thoughts. He nods "I can read the mind of everyone in this house, but I had not been able to read you, until only a few moments ago. Why is that? Why can I hear you now, but could not before?" When he said that, I had realized that I had failed to retract my aura from his soul, giving him a direct link into my mind; if he had that type of talent. I withdrew my aura from his soul and blushed in embarrassment, while he winced in clear disappointment.

After a few beats of silence Edward spoke, "Would you like some help?" one of his hands were hovering over a bracelet waiting for me to give him the ok to touch it.

I accepted the olive branch with great relief and smiled at him in happiness. His eyes widened at the sight and I tried to control my enthusiasm by reining in my smile wattage. "Thank you, your help would be awesome." I replied after a moment. I did need someone to test it out after all. "As long as you don't mind wearing one of these," I motioned to the bracelets scattered upon the bed. "Of course these are only prototypes and once the spell is perfected I will put it on something more to your individual tastes." I rushed to complete and he nodded.

"May I?" He questioned motioning towards a bracelet closest to him. I nodded and he picked it up, looking closely at the flimsy metal band. "I couldn't help overhearing you and Alice talking earlier about what you planned to do with these" he said swinging the bracelet around his index finger.

I could feel myself become a tad defensive, "and?" as nice as Edward was trying to be now, I could not help remembering his initial brush off. Too many years of verbal abuse at the hands of both Kikyo and Inuyasha has jaded me; I find it difficult to trust people as easily as I once had; especially when it comes to people who have been mean or rude to me in the past.

He sighed seemingly disgusted with himself or me, I couldn't tell. My nostrils flared and I could feel my infamous temper ignite.


	26. Teenage Weakness

**Do not own Twilight | All Mistakes are mine | Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to all of you that took the time to review!**

**Chapter 25**  
**Teenage Weakness**

The last person with the ability to get under my skin this way was Inuyasha. Shock rushed through me with that realization, "could it be?" I asked myself as I watched Edward clearly berating himself. His sigh of disgust was clearly at himself and not at me. I could feel my temper cool as I looked at him. His fists were clenched, his lips pursed, and he refused to look at me. 'Is it possible?' I have not felt that stirring in my heart since the last man/half demon I loved.

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized I was staring at his lips as they remained pursed. I bit my bottom lip as I made excuses for my staring. I was a 23 year old virgin stuck in the body of an overly hormonal teenage girl! I am only human after all, and it wasn't like I had hopped into his lap, gripped the short copper colored hairs on the back of his neck, pressed my chest against his as I pulled on the hair I had gripped to force his head to angle up to kiss him more thoroughly than he had ever been kissed in the past. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I licked my lips; it was almost like my imagination had run away from me. I could feel the arousal the visual stimulation my imagination just forced on me rush through me; I cleared my throat in an attempt to distract myself and I brought my eyes back to Edward; I must have closed them sometime during my fantasy.

I gasped unprepared for the sight that greeted me, mortification filled me as I realized that I had opened myself to him when I had become angry a few moments ago and had not pulled back once my temper cooled. I had been broadcasting my moment of teenage weakness in its entirety. There he sat his head tilted up, his face slack, his hands fisted on his thighs "Oh god!" I groaned in total embarrassment. He looked like could actually feel the fantasy, like I had really been in his lap and pulled his head up to receive my lips. I was so mortified that I shot up off of the bed and raced to the bathroom like the hounds of hell were nipping at my heels. I locked myself in as soon as I reach the room and began my pity party.

How was I ever going to face him again? Oh god! He probably thought I was some kind of pervert I lamented mentally. A series of soft knocking interrupted my pity party and I dread the answer to my next question, "Who is it?"

"Can I come in?" Alice asked from the other side of the door and I exhaled in relief. She either saw the events in one of her visions or she felt my emotions in response to the situation I had found myself in.

I opened the door grabbed her wrist, and because I did not want her to resist me I used my Ki to strengthen my muscles and bones, and pulled her in while shutting and locking the door once she was inside the room with me. "He's telepathic!" I bemoaned both in a woe is me and in a accusing manner; she had never told me, warned me!

"Who Edward? Yes he is, sorry it's not my place to share." Alice shrugged feeling only a little guilty.

"Wah! But Alice! I didn't know! I thought about all kinds of embarrassing things and he heard them!" I complained pitifully.

"He could hear you?" she asked curious. "Last time I checked he couldn't, that was why I did not think telling you he was telepathic mattered."

"He can, well his power works on me the way yours did. Only when our souls mingle could he hear me" I explained and she raised a questioning brow.

"So, he could hear you when you're being nosy? That sounds fair." Alice said not really feeling my pain. Getting a bit irritated that she didn't understand I almost screamed my problem at her.

"I was distracted, I had forgotten he was telepathic and in my anger my senses opened to him without me realizing it; it was an involuntary reaction. When my anger cooled I had forgotten to pull my aura back because I was distracted by his lips! I was taken completely by surprise to find myself actually attracted to someone after years of nothing. To make matters worse my imagination decided to completely run away from me! I broadcasted a very vivid, very detailed fantasy! God, I wish the ground would open up and swallow me! Where are all the ravenous demons when you need them? I could never show my face to him again!" I plopped down onto the toilet dramatically.

"Oh" Alice said after a moment of silence.


	27. Big Girl Panties

**Do not own Twilight | All Mistakes are mine | Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to all of you that took the time to review!**

**Chapter 26**  
**Big Girl Panties**

"Oh? Oh! That's all you got to say? Oh?" I was feeling a bit hysterical at the moment so sue me. "Well" she began but I cut her off laughing. I was sure I sounded completely unhinged. "My god, I feel like a teenager again!" I said still laughing while shaking my head at my foolishness. "All dramatics aside, what am I going to do?"

"Honestly Kagome, Edward is a gentleman, he won't bring it up; unless of course he wanted to make your fantasy a reality." She said before stepping closer to whisper into my ear. "If Edward stayed in the room with you while you broadcasted your fantasy than I would say he liked what he saw. Edward has been in that situation before and he always ran for the hill." She said emphasizing the word always. I could feel the blush rushing over my face and down my chest. I chewed my bottom lip trying to decide what I should do from here by playing the will I game.

Will I be brave; go back into the room and play it off?

Will be a coward and try to avoid him for the next few days?

Will I proceed with confidence and go back into the room; openly flirt with him to see if he feels the same?

Will I go back into the room; blush and stammer the whole time while I created a new shade of red?

As much as I would have loved to say that I choose confidence, that I had marched back into that room tossed my hair over my shoulder and proceeded to flirt unrepentantly; or even if I had chosen to be brave and played it cool, that was not what had happened. I had sadly spent the next few hours blushing, stammering, and completely embarrassing myself in his company. Between the fantasy and all the tripping over myself I've done he had seemed to gain confidence. The obvious signs of my crush made him surer of himself it would seem. As Alice had said he would, Edward did not bring up the incident – as I have taken to calling it in my mind.

I have taken care not to open myself to him; it is the single hardest thing I've had to do in years. If ever there were emotions I wanted to experience it was his. I know he must feel the same, he is always asking me to tell him what I was thinking. He would not mind it a single bit if I were to spend every minute of every day mingling in his soul and feeling his emotions if it meant he could also read my mind. I however was a firm believer that one's thoughts are meant to be private, unless of course the 'thinker' wants to share. The majority of the time I don't.

I decide to put my 'big girl' panties on and pick up a bracelet. I cradle it in-between both my hand and slowly inhale and exhale while expelling my Ki through my palms. "First thing I need to do before casting any spell or charm on any item is cleanse it. By purging all the taint – negative emotions and the like from the metal, or it would break under the force of my Ki." I said as I lightly coated the bracelet in my Ki. "Don't touch it!" I exclaimed snatching my hand away from his now approaching hand. "My Ki when set to purify can destroy anything it touches of your kind, and if not destroy then burn. Burns inflected by my Ki will heal at a human healing rate."

His eyes widened and he lowered his hand back to his lap. "I won't touch it; I just wanted to see if I could feel any kind of heat from it."

I nodded returning to the bracelet in order to continue the purging process, "just please be careful." He nodded and once again lifted his hand towards my Ki. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth as I fought the urge to pull away from his hand as it approached my very dangerous hands. I knew the power level I was currently using was not enough to cause any kind of permanent damage, but it would still hurt him something fierce. I did not like the idea of hurting him, even if accidently. After a minute or two I withdrew my Ki from the bracelet and it retained a slight pink sheen. I then placed it on the nightstand and moved to pick up another to repeat the process.

"That is really amazing; I've never seen anything like it!" He said gazing at my now softly glowing hands.

"My Ki is a physical manifestation of my soul," I began the explanation and he listened to my words with rapt attention.


	28. Damaged Souls

**Do not own Twilight | All Mistakes are mine | Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to all of you that took the time to review!**

**Chapter 27**  
** Damaged Souls.**

"What?" I asked feeling defensive when he was giving me such a strange look.

A crooked smile appeared on his face, "you must have an amazing story to tell, especially with how sure of his safety your brother is when in your company."

I could feel a blush spread across my face at his compliment. "He trusts me and my abilities to keep him safe. I was the one who saved him and our mother after all; he knows I am capable of killing your kind. Souta is also a Halfling because of me, his physical humanity – the beating of his heart is present only because of my Ki, in a way Souta is my child as well as my brother." I chuckled lightly "if I was to ever tell you of my past in complete detail you would not believe me. You don't even believe in the existence of your soul, so there is no way you would be able to wrap your mind around what I have been through."

"It's not that I don't believe in the soul, it's that I don't believe I still have mine." Edward said softly as he turns earnest eyes towards me. "I want to know you; I want to know everything about you."

I could not have stopped the blush that crossed my face even if I had wanted to; I had never had a boy tell me so point blank of his interest in me. Immensely flattered I bit my lip trying to decide what I had wanted to do from here, "you can hear me when I do this can't you?" I asked him after I had opened my senses and mingled our souls together lightly. 'If you can then this should be proof enough that you have a soul. I can only mingle my soul with another and if you did not have one than, I would not have been able to forge this bond with you.' I finished the conversation mentally than pulled myself away from him so he could no longer hear me.

"If that is true than what must mine look like?" he asked in a self-deprecating sort of way.

I shook my head negatively "I don't know what you think you did that was so horrible, but to be honest your soul is only marginally different in purity level from Carlisle, and his soul is the most purest soul I have seen on a non-holy man." It was after all Carlisle and his pure soul that had me deciding to trust him.

"I haven't always," he stopped a moment before trying again. "There was a time in my past that I had decided to hunt humans," he looked up into my eyes to gauge how I was taking his new. I was surprised, but not overly and was able to stop any outward appearance of it, but I had been friends with demons that had ate humans before; his past doesn't matter to me, only his present and future. "I had begun to resent Carlisle for curbing my appetite and wanted to try living like a true vampire." He tore his eyes away from mine embarrassed by his attitude. "I consider those years my teenage rebellion. I had hunted humans for 10 years before I had decided to recommit myself to this life."

After he was silent for a few minutes I spoke, "I will admit that it is hard to see you and one of those creatures that attacked my family, I just can't see you harming innocent humans." I was admittedly confused; he did not have in his soul any of the taint one would gain from killing the innocent.

"NO!" he almost shouted, "no, I had never hunted an innocent human! I hunted the dredges of society, murderers, rapists, molesters, wife beaters. I was able to use my talent to hear their crimes, to know their guilt." He said his tone and expression full on emo vampire

"OK, I can see that. You must have saved more lives than you took." I reasoned and he angrily shook his head.

"It is not my place to play god and decide who gets to live and who doesn't! I was taking their life and therefore robbing them of the chance to redeem themselves." He sounded a bit irked that I didn't get the reason behind his woe is me act.

"Edward, how would you say I feel to you? Do I feel innocent, pure? Like I can in no way ever commit a Sin? Like I could in no way do an evil deed?" I asked him my head tilted to the side inquiringly.

He looked at me seriously, taking my question the way I meant him to; with complete seriousness. "You do give off the feel of someone innocent, naive to the world – though I know you are not. There is something about you though that tells me you cannot be in any way evil, but at the same time my instincts tell me you are dangerous – especially when you are using your Ki."

I nodded it made sense demons felt the same way around my Ki and vampires are affected in the same way demons are. "Then know that I had more than likely taken more lives in 2 years than you had in your whole stint as a human drinker. My soul according to your own account it still pure, now why do you suppose that is?" I asked him as I realized that his disbelief in his own soul is more to do with fear. If he still had a soul and had killed all those humans he must be destined for hell – at least that was what he was thinking.

I always did find myself most attracted to tortured soul types, and he deserved it more than any I have met before, even more than Inuyasha. His soul practically begged for me to heal it, to love him, and I was ill equipped to stop myself from reacting to such a plea.

His soul was damaged, but then again so was mine.


	29. Getting to know you

**Do not own Twilight | All Mistakes are mine | Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to all of you that took the time to review!**

**Chapter 28**  
**Getting to know you**

The next day was spent mostly talking as Edward and I both went through the scrolls I had brought with me from Japan. We spent hours talking about mundane things and asking ordinary questions while we sat upon the bed in the room Souta and I were given.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked as he placed another scroll down in the reject pile.

I smile "I would normally have said green" I paused as my smile turned flirtatious "but now I'm leaning more towards gold." I said looking into his very golden eyes. "What about you? What is your favorite color?" I returned his question and he answered without hesitation "blue". I giggled while mentally wondering if he said that because of my eyes, or if blue had always been his favorite color.

It was a couple of minutes before he saw fit to ask another question. "What is your favorite food?"

I lick my lips just thinking about it, "Oden is my all-time favorite, and especially my mother's oden." I replied as I placed another bracelet on the nightstand. I was started on the second cleansing process before enchantment. "What about you? What is your favorite animal?" I widened my eyes as I had actually wanted to know the answer to this question. I wanted to know what animal he saw as prey most often.

"We all have our own preferences, I tend to hunt mountain lions, but if you were to ask Emmett he would say bear. We find that carnivores taste the best." He went on to explain, "Is this grossing you out?" he asked his tone worried as he glanced at me as he reached for another scroll and I shook my head.

"No, I find it interesting actually. I have multiple friends who are demons of the canine variety and I have seen them hunt, I would expect it is much the same. Only you don't consume the meat as they do, I would probably find it a lot less distasteful. Trust me your hunting habits will not disgust me in the slightest, I had spent much of my teen years around demons. I have found myself adapting to their ways, with my immortality being what it is I find myself more demon than human." I watched his expression as I voiced one of my greatest fears; that I was something less than human. I picked up another bracelet and began the process again.

His eyes shown neither condemnation nor accusation as he silently acknowledged what I said and I was extremely relieved. "What about flowers? Which one is your favorite?" he asked as he placed another scroll in the reject pile and I was glad that he had not decided to try and continue with the last topic. I knew he had to have found it interesting the way his eyes sparkled.

I laughed, "As cliqued as this will sound, my favorite is the rose. Any rose really, the color does not matter. They are beautiful to look at and they smell nice, but are dangerous if handled wrong." I said with a smirk than added as an afterthought, "I find we super naturals have much in common with the rose." I chortled, "Do you have a favorite flower" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"Lavender" he said after his nostrils flared as if to take in a scent and I blushed when I realized that again his answer could have been because of me. I had often been told I smell like lavender, sunshine, and that my power added a zing to my scent.

"What is your middle name?" He asked while he gazed at another scroll taking notes on a paper I had given him.

"Lee, Kagome Lee Higurashi" I said before I returned his question. "What is yours?" I was curious.

"Anthony, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Masen was my human last name." It felt somehow more intimate with him giving me is human name as well as his current one and I decided to return the favor.

"Nice to meet you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I smiled while reaching my hand out for an American greeting. "I am called by those who truly know me, Lady Kagome Higurashi the Shikon no Miko." My title has not been uttered for over 500 years and I feel that it returns the intimacy he granted me when he told me his true name.

His curiosity was obviously triggered, "Shikon no Miko? What does that mean?" He knew my language but I was not surprised that he did not know of the Shikon.

I decided to take a chance on him. I wanted to trust someone with my secrets, someone who I could see myself spending my life with under the right circumstances.

Will Edward be that person for me?

Can I be that person for him?


	30. The new Cullens

**Do not own Twilight | All Mistakes are mine | Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to all of you that took the time to review! Sorry its been so long, I've been a bit sick, feeling better now tho and ready to get more chapters out! yay!**

**Chapter 29**  
**The new Cullen's**

Souta had returned from his hunting trip the day after I had totally and completely made an ass of myself. It was like staring into the sun, he was exuberant. "Nii-san, Nii-san" Souta ran to the room in which I was still with Edward working on the bracelets. "I won't ever have to hurt you again!" his arms came around my shoulders in a hug. "Though it doesn't taste as good as you, nor is it as filling; I can hunt animals. It's kind of like being on a diet" He said the last part as an afterthought as he pulled back to look at the bed. "What are you guys doing?" He asked curiously.

I chuckled, "We are trying to create a charm that masks the glitter effect." I said motioning towards the dimly glowing bracelets on the nightstand.

He turns to look at them and he pulls a face, "Sis, I hope you are not expecting us guys to wear that! Its girly!" he said his tone offended and slightly insulted.

I shook my head and Edward chuckled, I wonder what he was hearing from Souta to cause him to actually laugh out loud. "Of course not Souta, They are just for practice. Once I find a combination that works we will put it on something better." I said exasperated.

Souta soon retired back downstairs to engage in some more video games with Emmett and possibly Jasper; I could not stop the smile that came to my face. I was just so happy. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked looking at my smiling face with a curious smile of his own.

"Souta." My smile widened, "It's obvious that he is happy here. I had been worried that he would not be able to have even a semblance of normalcy in his life since the incident." I whispered low remembering their hearing was exceptional. "When we found Carlisle, Souta found not only a mentor, but also a best friend in Emmett and someone he can admire in Jasper. It's more than I had thought we would find, I had little to no hope. I am happy to be wrong, this time."

It had taken the rest of the week for Edward and I to finish the preliminary preparations for the bracelets. The process had been a bit more exhausting then I had originally thought, so I had spent the week mostly in the room on the bed talking with Edward. While I cleansed the last of the bracelets Edward carved the chosen charms into a few bracelets that had already been cleansed and Ki expelled. His penmanship was perfect so even the symbols looked beautiful; I was satisfied with the finished results and took to charging them with different levels of Ki for testing.

As the weeks progressed I had been surprised to realize that the more time I spent getting to know Edward the more I came to like him. He was beautiful both inside and out which is rare in this day and age. My growing feelings made me nervous because I couldn't just sense if my feelings were returned or not, so it made opening my emotions to him a bit nerve wracking.

On Friday Esme and Carlisle had called Souta and I down for dinner. They stood at the island as we sat down and I could tell they had something they wanted to say. Carlisle cleared his throat drawing our attention to him, "Kagome, Souta, would you mind if we spoke with you as you had your dinner?" He asked politely and we both nodded. I was curious, I wondered what it was they wanted to discuss with the both of us.

"Of course," I answered with an inclination of my head.

He smiled bringing his hands together on the surface of the counter. "Esme and I wanted to talk to you about a more permanent arrangement. We want to welcome you and Souta into our family" he said grabbing Esme's hand in his as he smiles at us.

My eyes widened in surprise and I smiled gratefully, "I can't speak for Souta of course, but I would be honored to call you my parents. You and Esme have both been wonderful to us, and having a family that I don't have to worry about aging and dying on me is something I never thought I would find." I said as happy tears filled my eyes.

Souta leaned forward to speak as well, "like Kagome said, I too would be honored to be a part of your family, to be thought of as one of your children." Tears filled his eyes, "When this happened to me," he began pausing a moment as it was a difficult thing for him to think about and Esme feeling his emotions on a maternal level rushed to his and embraced him in a motherly hug. He soaked up her attention like a starving child, I know he doesn't blame her but at the end Momma had not given him the level of physical contact he was use to from her. "I didn't think I would be able to find someone with the same values as me and my sister. I thought we would be together, but alone for the rest of eternity." He turned to me with an apologetic look, "It wouldn't have been a terrible thing, but I am happy to know that we are not as alone as I had feared we would be." Souta accepted their invitation as well.


	31. Like the Wind

**Do not own Twilight | All Mistakes are mine | Thanks to all my readers and Special thanks to all of you that took the time to review!**

**Chapter 30**  
** Like the Wind**

In the few weeks that Souta and I have been in America we have found a family of 'vegetarian' vampires, Souta's mentor within that same family, been adopted into said family, and called our mother a total of 3 times to ease her mind. Though we have only called home once a week for a total of 3 times, I know Esme has spoken to her a great deal more.

Esme had taken it upon herself to learn of our favorite recipes and had spoken to our mother to learn them. She has taken to her role as our mother with great zeal and enjoyment. Momma shared with Esme her concern for Souta's schooling which then leads to a discussion about starting school with the other Cullen kids come fall. We had become Souta and Kagome Cullen children of Carlisle's half-sister from Japan. Our story is that Souta and I are twin and our mother had contacted Carlisle to request that he take us in for the rest of our high school career to make it easier for us to find a college in the states; he agreed and here we are.

The news that we will be joining them in school made Emmett happy, he was glad to have someone else to play pranks with. I honestly didn't mind as long as I was in the same class as Edward or Alice. It was decided that Souta and I would be going to Forks High as juniors.

Jasper was tasked with getting all the necessary papers for Souta and I, thought I did not know how. One of my problems seems to have been solved and I was relieved. It seems that with my role in this family as a 'child' I was not expected to get my own papers or work unless I truly wanted to. It would seem that our only true job was to look human. I had learned that Alice's gift makes playing the stock market ideal.

It wasn't until the following Wednesday that the sun had decided to make an appearance. "Edward" I called when I woke to the sun shining into the room. He entered the room a few beats later, "How do you feel about testing the bracelets?" I asked motioning with my head towards the very apparent sunshine.

"You finished charging them then?" he asked looking out the window and away from me as I moved the blanket off of me and moved my legs to stand.

"Few days ago, but the sun had been sadly missing," I pouted and he smiled indulgently.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave then, I've actually been wanting to take you somewhere." His tone was light, shy and I smiled.

"Oh?" I prompted, "It's a surprise" he returned and my smile widened. "I love surprises," about 20 minutes later Edward and I were both ready to leave. I had decided to wear a sun dress as I had no idea the next time would get the chance to actually wear one without freezing my nipples off.

What? Forks Washington was rainy and COLD!

Standing outside the Cullen home still in the shade cast by the trees Edward turned to me, "Do you want to run?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"Run?" I squeaked, "I may be a supernatural creature, but I assure you I cannot run like one of you."

He laughed his face lite up from within; his happiness makes him shine in a way that is beyond human beauty. "I'll be doing the running." He presented me with his back and it took me a moment to realize he wanted me to climb up. I can't remember the last time I rode like this and the nostalgia of it almost chocked me up.

It took me only a moment to get a handle on my emotions; once I did I was on his back clutching him like a pro. His hands loosely gripped my thighs to secure me in place while I held him around the neck just as loosely. "Hold on tight" he prompted before taking off like a bullet.

The sound of my laughter echoed through the forest as he ran. I was amazed that he seemed to run like the wind and it wasn't a rough ride either. It was exhilarating, 'god I missed the speed' I thought as we passed trees in a blur of green. He was even faster than Inuyasha. "That was amazing! We definitely need to do that again!" I exclaimed laughing with joy as I climbed off his back.

He was smiling as well and I could tell he was happy to know that I enjoyed the running as much as he did.


End file.
